fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caspian Romanov
A womanizing sellsword from Elles. Claims to be a hedge knight of noble birth, but is oblivious to his demonic heritage. Wields the legendary sword Fireball. Background Despite his reputation as a gallant knight, Caspian’s origins are those of a bastard child raised by a prostitute. His mother claimed his father was a great hero and raised him with stories of his father’s noble deeds.Whether there was any truth to these stories, or if they were merely the tales of a whore trying to inspire her child in a brothel, is unknown. Regardless, these stories captured the imagination of young Caspian and effectively laid out his path in life. He was going to become a hero. Caspian started small. Protecting orphans from bullies, and eventually the weak from gangs or zealous tax collectors. His equipment at the time was hobbled together from things patrons to the brothel accidentally left behind. Eventually however, he would catch the eye of the local Duke’s daughter, Anatolia. Quite taken with her as well, he soon found himself working his way into her heart, and into her bed. While Caspian showered her with flowers and romantic gifts, Anatolia decked him out with arms and armor, hoping to properly bring about her image of him as a gallant knight. Her father however, was suspicious of him. To try and cover his humble origins, Caspian claimed he was from a now-defunct house of Romanov far to the east. Anatolia’s father would soon swiftly see through this lies, and see Caspian chased from the city. The young warrior however, did not let it get him down. Young love can be a fickle thing, and he was smart enough to know he could not challenge the Duke. So he set off to become a hero worthy of his father’s stories. His early days were however, hard ones. He was a self-taught swordsman, and while Anatolia had decked him out in the best equipment she could provide, Caspian was but one man, and many bandits came in numbers. This changed for Caspian when he was tasked by a village to kill the Witch of the Cuillin. He thought defeating a lone woman in the woods would be easy, until he soundly defeated him with nothing but a tree branch. Surprisingly, the woman offered to teach him to be a proper warrior, but being foolhardy young man, Caspian told her he’d prefer to die. In response, the witch resorted to convincing him with her body. Caspian had no objections. Caspian would eventually collect her bounty four years later. At what she deemed the completion of his training she challenged him to a duel to the death. Though it pained him greatly to slay his mentor, he has a strange feeling the Witch has found eldritch means to survive. Having matured, he set out to once again become a wandering mercenary who fought for justice, honor, and love. Despite his skill, deeds, and claims, Caspian is not a knight. While being known as a heroic knight, his love of women has also pissed off a great many fathers and even a few husbands over the course of his exploits. Perhaps the closest this ever caught up with him was during a tournament in Corinth. There he was challenged by the Phoenix Knight, considered almost a mythical being, on behalf of all the women he’d ‘wronged’ and on behalf of the knights Caspian had lied to to gain entrance. It was the greatest duel of the tournament. Caspian would have died had he not managed to tossed sand in the Phoenix Knight’s eyes at the final second. While some protested, by right of combat Caspian obtained the sword Fireball. Caspian took the blade graciously, and got the hell out of Corinth. Four years ago, while in Southern Chaldae, Caspian found himself in a slave market at the auction of a beautiful beastkin. Despite being dirty and in rags, something about her spoke to him, and he paid most of his earnings at the time with the intention to free her after having a little fun. He had no idea that she was the former princess Atalanta. Strangely enough, she decided to tag along with him. Despite enjoying the company of a former princess, this oddly hasn’t stopped his womanizing ways. Abilities Demonblood While Caspian believes his father to be a hero, in truth his father may been partially or even fully an incubus. While he does not suffer from light vulnerability, he does enjoy an unnaturally long lifespan for a human, not that he’s lived long enough to notice it yet. He also boasts greater durability, and faster healing than an average human (ie. a week compared to a month for the average). Eyes of the Incubus Unknown to Caspian, it is not just his looks and words that charm women, but a magical power present in his eyes inherited from his unknown father. Women who make eye contact with his eyes suddenly find themselves attracted to him physically, and view his words in the most favorable way. Prolonged exposure to this effect over a few days however tends to build up a resistance to the effect, quite possibly resulting in the brevity in a number of his affairs due to the woman realizing she doesn’t actually like him. Firebending Likely related to his demonic heritage, Caspian is able to shape fire around him. He employs this mostly with his greatsword, and thinks this is a feature of said greatsword. Unorthodox Sword Skill Caspian was never trained formally as a knight, however he did practice extensively. It was not until his tutelage by the Witch of the Cuillin that he reached the skill befitting of a knight. Most would consider him a master swordsman if not for his seeming lack of proper honor and respect in combat. Likely due to his demonic blood, he possesses enough inhuman strength able to wield his greatsword in one hand for short periods of time. Notable Equipment Fireball A greatsword won in a duel with a knight that doubted Caspian’s skill. An ancient blade whose wielder is known as the Phoenix Knight. When swung, the blade ignites in deadly flames. Crimson Witchplate A full suit of armor molded by the Witch of the Cuillin and later bathed in her blood. Despite its origins, it seems to bear no true magical properties. It is however finely made and allows Caspian to move with ease. Trivia * Caspian was originally made for a Fire Emblem RP that never started. * His story with the Witch of the Cuillin is meant to be similar to the story of Cu Chulainn. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx